1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and corresponding method for conducting a conversation with at least one other terminal using an Instant Messaging Service (IMS).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
A related art terminal allows users to communicate or have a conversation with each other using an IMS service provided with their terminal. The user can type text in real-time to another user and can also send and receive photos and other files using the IMS. However, the IMS capabilities are very limited and do not allow the user great flexibility in dealing with different conversations via the IMS service he or she has had with other users.